


Breaking the Cycle

by bamboobear_21



Series: Breaking the Cycle [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: #justiceforuchihas, Alternate Universe, Black Zetsu is an Evil Genius, Everyone is being Brainwashed by Kaguya, F/M, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Indra wasn't an Asshole, Kaguya is Behind Everything Bad in the World, Kakashi is a SOFT stone, Multi, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Uchiha Madara, Shimura Danzou Being an Asshole, The Villains aren't Actually Evil and have a Good Redemption Arc, Yes even Madara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobear_21/pseuds/bamboobear_21
Summary: Ha lol, I suck at these. This story will be A03 exclusive so I won't be posting this on my Fanfiction.net or Wattpad accounts since I don't want this to be tainted by this OC rubbish that takes place in an alternate universe. I tried to make an OC that isn't too OP and I'll just mainly focus on them. I just rewrote the whole Naruto universe and there be a shitload of worldbuilding and all that crap that every author looks forward to and then hates after writing one word of it. Now the summary.The cycle of life in the Shinobi World was sad but very real. You're born, enjoy a few years of your life, then put through harsh training shaping you to the absolute best you can be, then you're sent out to some missions where you do the best for your village no matter the consequences. Kudos if you're still alive. Then, every generation has a war. If you're unlucky enough to be forced to fight in one, your either live or die. If you made it out alive, more kudos. Then you either continue your services until you die or retire. The life of a shinobi is a harsh one that shuns out emotions, driving one to the breaking point, mentally and physically. How, then, does a blind girl change that cruel cycle of life and death?
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Team Minato, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Breaking the Cycle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807315
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi. Well... Someone clicked onto my story. Nice. I'm new to A03 and I still need to figure the whole thing out, but I have the neverending urge to write something, anything. I guess this is it. A crappy Naruto fanfiction with a shitload of cheesy fluff. Well, for author convenience, there will be no update schedule. Heck, I might just upload a single chapter and ditch all this crap. Well... What should I say... Mild cursing and Graphic Depictions of Death with the necessary sprinkle of Major Character Death that all stories have. I mean, two and three are unavoidable... I mean, it's Naruto in an alternate universe. What the hell could possibly fucking go wrong? Everything. Your sanity is not guaranteed after reading this shit. Oh, by the way, there will be OCs. LIKABLE OCs. Ones you guys will become attached to. I just need them to be there for the plot and stuff. Like the background characters and characters that are just there to sacrifice themselves so they can prevent major character deaths (*cough cough* NEJI *cough cough*). This is just RIDDLED with plot holes. Read at your own caution. I've already warned you... This shit could get emotional and angsty as fuck. Well... Enjoy! I will only be posting this on A03 and not Wattpad (my main domain where I make my lair and eat pesky humans, luring them in with fanfiction and stories) because this is cheesy stupid, disgusting crap. The space they give you for a summary is WAY to short, damnit.

The night was dark when they approached the small temple on the hillside. The lanterns emitted a cold white glow, Illuminating the beautiful garden. Stones led up to the entrance and inside, one could just make out the silhouette of an old woman, sitting at a table, brush in hand, writing. A candle illuminated the paper, flames dancing, casting moving shadows onto the paper. The gently dripping of rainwater from the roof could be heard, a soft rhythm that blended into the background. Less than a kilometer away was a bustling village, bright lights glowing, lighting up the night. The sound of the nightlife could be heard as humming background noise. The hill had a good vantage point to look at the village from. People were bustling in and out of stalls, purchasing things from clothing to food, full of happy smiling faces exploring the many wonders to look at. That wasn't the place the mysterious stranger was looking for though.

Before she could even set foot into the beautiful gardens that surrounded the buildings, the old woman spoke up. "What are you here for? Aren't I a crone that everyone is warned to avoid?" her voice crackled. The figure pulled down their hood, letting her long light, chestnut brown hair to fall down her shoulders over the black cloak that had hidden her for so long. "A dream sent me here," the girl gulped down, "it told me to meet with the Rabbit Goddess." The old woman smiled. "Well... Come in. You can't pose such a threat, can you?" she asked slyly. The young lady warily set foot into the temple, hand firmly grasping the hilt of her sword in case some creature was to jump out and attack her. "You have traveled long, have you?" the woman asked, pouring tea from a kettle into a fragile porcelain cup. The girl nodded, magenta eyes gleaming in the firelight. "From Kirigakure?" the old woman irked, eyebrows raised. The girl nodded, untieing the Kirigakure hiitae that was tied around her neck. The woman smirked. "I see. Care for some tea?" The girl nodded graciously and sat down on one of the cushions on the ground surrounding a small table. The tea tasted bitter but she couldn't stop drinking it. "What is your purpose here? Did the dream tell you anything else?" the old woman asked, voice hardening. The girl nodded. "It told me to become your apprentice," she said, voice cracking. 

The old woman almost dropped her tea. "Girl do you know what that means?" she cried, "you'll have to throw your whole life away and walk down a path of isolation! Girl, I do not want to do this to you! You have a choice!" The girl took a deep breath. "If the Rabbit Goddess wants me to become her new vessel, I shall. It will put meaning into my life, and I shall accept," she winced. The tears that she could not stop flowing out of her eyes and dripping into her tea, turning it a blueish-purple. The girl gasped, The old woman smiled slightly. "I see you weren't lying. Very well. I shall take you in as an apprentice and train you in all the ways you need. First, let us start from the beginning. Sit down and get comfy. This will be quite the long story..."

The girl gasped, "It couldn't be..." she started. The old woman grinned. "You must know, child. You must understand her so you may benefit from her and live with her inside you. Or else," the old woman made a slicing motion over her throat, "certain death." The girl gulped and took off her mud-splattered cloak, and sat down. "You might be wondering how things become the way they are... How the Shinobi world has improved so much. Why everyone is afraid and scared of me and my predecessor. This tale shall tell you everything you need to know about it. Listen carefully, for your life may depend on it."

**A/N - Sorry the prologue is short. Well... I'll write the first chapter now. Well... Yay? Also, the order of ships doesn't matter which I write more about,**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old woman starts her story at the very beginning of things.

The world was dark around her but Hikuro knew it was already morning. Her sensitive ears heard the crickets chirping and her sensitive smell could tell that her sister was already making breakfast. Her eyes only saw darkness. "Hikuro! Breakfast is ready!" her older sister called. "Coming, nee-san!" Hikuro scrambled into the kitchen, avoiding running into the walls and running into doors. "Today's a special day!" she exclaimed. Hikuro could tell she was smiling and smiled too. "What is it?" she asked curiously. Her older sister laughed. "It's your seventh birthday, silly!" she giggled. Hikuro beamed happily. "Yay! This day is the best!" Little did she know, it would become the worst in her life.

After breakfast, Kanna and Hikuro arrived in a flower field to pick flowers. "Nee nee, Kanna nee-san! Can I ask you a question?" Hikuro asked bouncing around. Kanna felt overwhelming guilt crush her. She wanted needed to tell Hikuro the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to. The bright innocent child in front of her had suffered through so much, watching her brother fall into a river and drown, burning her left leg to the point that she was permanently handicapped after saving the family cat from a fire, then watching her parents murdered by Konoha's ANBU. She felt guilty that she had to use her Kekkei Genkai to wipe her memories, though the tragedy had served its purpose. She had served her purpose and her parents' wishes were fulfilled. Kanna would gladly lay down her life to protect her younger sister, who had also inherited their clan's Kekkei Genkai, which let them warp through space and sometimes time and alter and view memories in exchange for a large amount of chakra. Fujin. That was what the technique was called. Hikuro, sadly, was both skimpy, blind, and had a very small chakra reserve. She would die just to have her sister have a better life. After all, she was the last family she had. "Kanna nee-san!" Hikuro called.

Kanna snapped out of it. "Yes?" she asked. "How do you do the thing that makes me able to see a bit?" she asked innocently. Kanna tensed. She wanted to be placed under genjutsu. That was the only way that Kanna could show her younger sister what the world truly looked like in all of its colors and shapes. Kanna forced a smile. "Sure!" she responded. She took a deep breath, when, suddenly, a kunai was thrown at her. Kanna barely had the time to get out of the way as the kunai struck the trunk of the tree behind her. She whipped her head around and the sight of her assailants made her blood boil. Konoha ANBU, and by reading their chakra, they were the same ones that killed her parents. "Nee-san? What's wrong?" Hikuro asked in a panicked voice. "Give us the child," one of the ANBU demanded. "Never," Kanna snarled. Suddenly, a thought hit her. She was going to die. It was five against one and if she gave her sister all her memories back and everything she needed to know, Hikuro should be able to defeat them after she died. 

Kanna ran towards Hikuro. "You'll never get her," she panted. She activated the genjutsu. Her sister's body went still. Kanna had little time to worry before one of the Shinobi lunged at her. "I'm afraid you'll have to die," they said, bringing down their tanto on Kanna's shoulder. She used the kunai that was thrown at her earlier to block it. Her chakra was nearly exhausted after putting Hikuro under the genjutsu. Kanna still struggled through and started fighting. She wasn't even armed, but she fought her hardest. Clawing and kicking, throwing scattered sticks and pebbles. This caught the ANBU somewhat off-guard and she managed to make a few lucky shots with the pebbles and using grass and the baskets of flowers as a decoy to obstruct the enemy's view before taking them out. She had somehow managed to take out three. "Stop fighting or the child dies," a cold harsh voice rang out from the other side of the meadow. Kanna turned around in horror. The leader or the squad of ANBU had his sword positioned directly above her chest. While she was distracted by this, the ANBU brought their blade down, slashing Kanna's chest. Blood flew out of her mouth like rain. "Let's go!" the leader called. She watched in horror as they left with her younger sister's limp body.

More blood flew out of her mouth. They had hit a vital point. She was going to die, and if she was going to, she would at least have to use her last remaining chakra to get Hikuro out of the way and get out of the way. _'Fujin'_ she croaked. Hikaru's limp body plopped down next to her, appearing out of thin air. Staggering up, Kanna used what would be her final jutsus. 'Suiton: Mizurappa' 'Raiso: Ikazuki no Utage'

`````````````````

The ANBU were shocked when the girl suddenly disappeared. They turned around, only to be hit with a high-pressured large wave of water. Suddenly, lightning bolts suddenly surged toward them. When the lightning made contact with the still dripping wet ANBU, all that was left behind of them was a few fried corpses.

Hikuro panted, coughing. She started to panic when she couldn't sense her older sister's presence. When she tripped on a cold body lying on the ground, it took her a few moments to identify who it was. She stared at the ANBU who was left behind after her older sister had knocked her out. Unable to control her anger, she lashed out at the ANBU. It was the first time she had ever hurt or killed a person, and for some reason, the empty feeling in her stomach that she expected would've been there after a murder was nowhere to be found. Only sadness and loneliness. That was the only thing she felt in the world, but one day, that would change. Completely.

`````````````````

"So that's the curse of loneliness?" the young girl asked the old woman. The old woman sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, I'm afraid so. It's a curse every future vessel would posses. That would be how one could tell who would be the next vessel. Have you been blighted by the curse of loneliness in your life yet?" The girl choked back a sob and forced the tears out of her eyes. The woman shook her head. "No one should at your age. The curse is a vile thing. If costs the lives of the ones one loves dearly and cares for. They will be doomed to die. It also takes away one's guilt after killing someone or inflicting harm on another person. Some say that is just because she had lost her sanity long before, to this day when I kill, I feel no remorse. Of course, Hikuro-sama hadn't known this by that age, but when she would find out, most of her loved ones were already dead."

The tears finally broke through the barriers. "In the thirteen years of my existence, enough people I've cared about have already died, and now you're telling me more will?" the girl choked out. The old woman nodded sadly. "Yes. I gave you the option to leave. It is still open, but I will need to wipe your memory of our meeting. There have been dozens before you who have approached me, but none of them had stayed for long. A new successor is long overdue." The girl wiped her tears. "I'll stay. Someone needs to fulfill your duty after you..." She looked up, expecting to see her new sensei frown, but she instead smiled. "Every beautiful thing comes to an end. An ugly crone like me doesn't have many days left, don't I?" she laughed, "now... Let us continue this story."

`````````````````

Memories gushed into Hikuro's head at a speed that made her head throb and her body woozy, sort of like liquid. Eventually, the dull painful throb was enough to knock her to the ground. It felt like someone was splitting her head in two with a flat hammer. She couldn't help but let some wails escape from her mouth. She was rolling on the ground, clutching her head, like if she didn't it would split into two. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, the sight she had for a while faded. The world turned black again. The throbbing pain went down, but the panic increased. She started crying harder and harder, screaming and thrashing on the ground like a blind chick struggling in the nest, trying to fly. Through all the pandemonium in her head, Hikuro struggled to make out the sound of footsteps running towards her.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, full of concern. For a split second, Hikuro thought she could see. She saw the kind dark blueish brown eyes of a woman looking down at her, a blue aura cloaking her body and an intimidating presence inside her. The woman's long chestnut brown hair fell over her shoulders and in her arms, she carried a basket. In the basket, she swore she saw eyes and ears poking out, startled. That was all she got to see though before she passed out cold.

`````````````````

She immediately had a nightmare. The strange thing: no one she knew was in it. Not her. Not her sister. No one. It took a few seconds to realize it was someone's memories. She whizzed through it, except at the important parts that probably impacted whoever the memories belonged to. As far as Hikuro could tell, the memories belonged to a girl with short chestnut brown hair, but the same eyes as the woman from earlier. The first years of life quizzed past. The person had lived a happy childhood. Then, there was her entry into the academy, becoming friends with a boy with short black hair and a goofy pout on his face wearing ridiculous googles. Graduating and joining a genin team with her friend from earlier, a boy with silver hair wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth, and a jonin sensei with a ridiculously bright smile and yellow hair and kind blue eyes, opposite of the ones the silver-haired boy's cold, emotionless dark eyes. Going on missions together where the black-haired boy somehow failed at everything. The team's chunin exams where they almost failed after the boy choked on candy during a fight with another team. The masked boy was able to save them from failing. Things flashed past after that. Suddenly, they were on a battlefield fighting enemy shinobi from Iwagakure and Kirigakure. Suddenly, during a heated fight with two Iwa shinobi, the world went black for a split second. Next thing she knew, the world was hazy and there was a blurry scene where her teacher was reviewing over the battle plans with her. Hikuro somehow immediately knew it was genjutsu and the whole thing was fake. Suddenly, the noise of steel hitting steel rang in her ears and her vision cleared. It was a genjutsu. Her teammates had come to save her, though the silver-haired prodigy had blood-stained bandages over his left eye. It was permanently damaged beyond recovery. The other teammate's eyes were red with black tomoes. The Sharingan, the dojutsu of the Uchiha.

The next moments were in agonizingly slow motion as the rock walls of the dome they were in started to crumble, falling one by one. The boy, missing one eye, couldn't avoid all of the rocks. A rock hit him in the head, knocking him out. The other boy screamed and threw him out of the way of a falling boulder. In a moment of horror, the boulder struck the black-haired boy, crushing the right side of his body. The memory's owner screamed his name. The screen blurred. Tears. She was crying. After the silver-haired boy regained consciousness, the boy who was crushed by the falling stones beckoned him over. He said a few words that made the rest of his team gasp. The girl gulped and the boy had tears streaming down his face. He tried to get the rock off his fallen friend, only to have him stop him with his remaining energy. The scene flashed forward, and now the masked boy had the Uchiha's prized dojutsu. The boy under the rock smiled slightly. Then, the last remaining Iwa-nin appeared in the scene. He weaved the hand signs for an earth release that sent the dome crumbling down. The girl screamed her fallen friend's name but was dragged out of the collapsing cave. When they got out, they faced a horrifying blood-chilling sight. A whole force of Iwa-nin. 

The boy shoved the girl away from a hail of kunai knives. His new Sharingan eye was exposed and before he could attack, his knees become wobbly and he looked like he was going to fall over right there and then. The girl's horrified face seemed stuck in time. The boy stabilized himself, grabbed the girl's wrist, and ran. Tears streamed out of both of their eyes as they leaped from tree to tree. The girl said some inaudible words that were drowned out by bitter tears. The boy closed his eyes in pain and responded with dead eyes. The Iwagakure shinobi were closing in and their chances of living past fifteen dimmed with each passing second. Just when their final grain of luck slipped through their fingers, there was a bright flash. Their yellow-haired Jounin-sensei appeared out of thin air right in front of them. Thew Iwa-nin stared at him in a look that screamed 'I-just-pissed-myself-this-dude-is-dangerous'. Their leader screamed a command along the lines of "RUN IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!". The Iwagakure shinobi fled but that was simply something the Jounin-sensei and remaining teammate wouldn't allow. Most likely out of vengeance for a friend, they attacked. A crackling lightning style Jutsu appeared in the boy's hand. Even though the pounding in Hikuro's head muffled nearly every sound out, the high-pitched, shrill, ear-piercing screech the jutsu cut through the fogginess of her mind just as it did to the enemies. The last thing the enemy would hear was an eerie sound: the cry of a thousand birds.

Everything suddenly whizzed past. Hikuro could catch glimpses of something that looked like a funeral procession, but that was it. A few months had probably passed, and the next memory sent searing pain through her body. There was a flash of blinding light and then a giant magenta eye flashed at her. At that moment, the amount of dread and malicious aura that filled the air paralyzed her. It felt like her brain was being pounded in by a hammer. The sound of murmurs filled her head, and when she opened her eyes, she was in an unfamiliar room. Kirigakure shinobi wearing expressionless porcelain masks stared at her through the narrow slits in the white masks. The Kirigakure symbol was carved about their eyes and the four squiggly lines seemed to move as her brain throbbed. Suddenly, the earth dome that surrounded her fell, breaking about from one specific place in the falls. It was her silver-haired teammate, Sharingan eye exposed and the lightning jutsu armed. He dashed towards the Kirigakure shinobi, arm outstretched. The jutsu cut through their bodies like water. One shinobi turned into water. A fatal and stupid decision. The water multiplied the electric shock from the attack, sending through their body a few million volts of electricity. The water body jerked unnaturally before being soaked into the hungry, ever-so-dry dirt below. There was a muffled sound as the earth rose the slightest bit. The person was suffocating in the ground. The rest of his comrades were cut down as he struggled to break free. He was running out of air. Aboveground, the silver-haired boy rescued his teammate and ran off. Just after, the two left the trapped shinobi burst through the ground. He took one look at his dead comrades and dropped to the ground.

Hikuro was eager to see more of this person's life, but suddenly, out of nowhere, the same giant magenta eye. This time, there was a silhouette behind it. A huge dark shadow. It roared and growled. "Get out!" it screeched. Hikuro was frozen by the amount of malice and evil intent coming from the monster. Suddenly, the ground beneath her opened and she plunged into the cold dark water, falling in the bottomless lake surrounding her. She waved her arms around flailing, trying to resurface, trying to breathe. She was struggling in the water, thrashing around like a fish out of water. She put her hands at her throat as she choked from the lack of oxygen when suddenly, the whole scene disappeared.

`````````````````

Naruto didn't know what he did to make everyone in the village hate him. They would always stare at him with mean glares, point at him, and whisper to a friend about him while they thought he wasn't listening, and they treated him like trash. Only Old Man Teuchi and his daughter from Ichiraku ramen treated him with kindness. He loved the extra-large miso char siu ramen that the ramen place sold. He constantly went there to eat, since all the other shop keepers charged him extra because they hated him that much. People hated and despised him, as much or more than they did the Uchiha, a clan of what Naruto considered cold-hearted snobs. He would think that two groups in the same sinking ship would get along well, but the Uchiha clan happened to be the ones who hated him the most, though they never tried to hide it. On the streets, they would murmur mean comments about him, spiteful and harsh, as if he had done something to them, in the middle of the street. They would trip him, jeer, and insult him to his face. No one did anything about it. He lived by himself in a lonely apartment since he didn't have any parents. He was all alone with no one to take care of him. He was only five, and the harsh reality had already settled on him.

`````````````````

Sasuke was a happy child, or so everyone thought. He lived with his parents and older brother in the Uchiha compound with the rest of the Uchiha clan. It was a fancy residence near the Nakano shrine, near the Nakano river and the Uchiha training grounds. It was where he spent most of his time, but when he went outside of the compound, everything became hell. People would glare at him and whisper. "Look. It's an Uchiha. Blasted Uchihas, ruining everything. Who needs them anyway? Why not kick them out of the village?" Sasuke tried his best to ignore them, but when he did finally snap, his older brother was there to keep him in check with a kind smile and a pat on the head. "We need to have dignity, alright Sasuke? No need to make a laughingstock of yourself." Even at the young age of five, he had to try his best at everything. his dad always talked about Itachi, how good he was, all the things he could do even before the age of five. Itachi, at the age of 11, had already been a chunin for a year and graduated from the academy at the age of seven, something that hadn't been done since the end of the Third Shinobi War. He was also part of the top-secret organization that protected the Hidden Leaf from the shadows, the ANBU, making in the youngest one in history. Everyone considered him the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, one of the brightest minds in Konoha. Despite the village's hate against the Uchiha, no one could look at him and be impressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... Chapter 1 done after three months of procrastinating. Hope you like it! Contact me if you want me to add one of your OCs or something or if you have ideas for the rest of this book. Ok bye!


End file.
